1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for recording received picture data for facsimile data transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a facsimile data transmission using an electronic photographic recording process, such as a G3 facsimile transmission, there is a difference between the data receiving speed and the output speed of the recorded data for which the waiting time for the record output is taken into account.
For dealing with the speed difference, in one prior art device, a plurality of page storage for recording the received data is provided to absorb the speed difference. In another prior art device, a plurality of sheets of the recorded data is first accumulated in file storage and then the data stored in the file storages is successively supplied to a page storage for recording.
However, in the former above-mentioned prior art device, there is a problem that a great number of page storage for recording is needed. In the latter above-mentioned prior art device there is a problem that a great number of file storage for accumulation is needed. In addition, in the prior art, there is a problem that when the amount of the supplied picture data is greater than the capacity of the storage, a data overflow will occur preventing the data from being correctly received and recorded.